Studies in animals have shown significant nocturnal hemodynamic patterns that differ substantially from daytime patterns in a variety of mammals including man. In patients with heart diseases, these patterns could affec the incidence of morbid events which are known to occur in the morning. This project is designed to evaluate overnight cardiovascular effects in select patient groups, and to test the effectiveness of interventions designed to ameliorate specific adverse effects.